Crystal In A Tear
by Crystal Kaya
Summary: Hatake Kayatakarai, a mysterious and beautiful girl from the Village of Starlight arrives in Konoha to capture Naruto for the Akatsuki. What are her reasons for being in the Akatsuki, and what of her tragical past? OCxSasuke NOT A MARY SUE! Read & review
1. The Darkness

Chapter one: Darkness

It was the middle of the night. A young girl, no older than thirteen, was dashing through a dark forest, pursued by several ANBU.

"Hatake Kayatakarai! Surrender now! You can't run from us forever!" one of them shouted.

The girl smirked and turned her head, her brilliantly crimson eyes gleaming as they locked on her pursuers.

"Heh. Never say "can't", fools!" she called back, and leapt upwards from the tree branch she had landed on. As she flew skyward, she suddenly vanished.

The ANBU stopped dead in their tracks. "W – where did she go?" one cried, looking fearfully around.

"Keep on your tracks, and don't let your guard down for an instant!" another said, gritting her teeth as she took a kunai from her pouch and held it at the ready. "She isn't any ordinary criminal – she is the Legacy of the Starlight Crest!"

"She's one of the most feared members of the Akatsuki – even more feared than Itachi…" the medic of the group muttered.

All of a sudden, one of the ANBU gave a choked yell and staggered forward, his eyes rolling up into the back of his head. He collapsed, a kunai impaled deep into his back. A shadowy figure loomed over the corpse, resplendent red eyes glaring out at them all from the darkness.

"You hit the nail right on the head there, ladies and gentleman," the figure whispered, grinning and revealing white fangs. "But let me show you what happens when you sniff around in the affairs of the Akatsuki!"

From a steel hilt attached to her belt, she withdrew a large sword, the handle fashioned in the shape of a dragon's head and encrusted with gleaming jewels. The blade was unusual; rather than a pointed tip, it split into three cutting edges at the end, with the outer blades wickedly curving outwards. The metal was as black as the night itself, and seemed to radiate strangely.

The ANBU gasped. "I – it's her Honor Blade!"

The girl gave a haunting laugh, which resounded through the trees and sent a chill down her opponent's spines. Then, with a movement as quick as lightning, she drove the black blade into the earth with immense strength.

"_Crushing Earth!_"

All was completely silent for a moment, as the girl's piercing red eyes shook the hearts of the ANBU with their knife-like glare. Then, suddenly, the ground began to shake.

"What's happening?"

"Quick! Get off the ground!"

"I can't move!"

The frantic cries of the ANBU were drowned out by an ear-splitting roar, as the ground ripped open in pocket-holes all around. Thick roots lashed out from the earth and seized their legs, preventing them from moving. The power of the attack was such that the ground waves could be seen, making everything a dark blur.

Then, in the blink of an eye, the massive roots spun and weaved upwards with tremendous speed, coiling themselves around their prisoners and completely encasing them.

A moment later, a sickening crushing sound could be heard as they constricted tightly together.

"Heh…" the girl sneered as she watched pools of blood expand from the masses of twisting roots. It was a scene she found most satisfying.

"You pathetic ANBU never seem to learn, do you?" Kayatakarai murmured, sheathing her sword and walking away.

A while later, she settled herself down at the foot of a large oak tree and began to tie up her hair. She was surely a sight to see – she had turned the heads of boys many a time. Poised with elegance, she had waist length raven black hair, which was the envy of all girls for its silkiness and glossiness. Her face was one of flawlessness; feminine features were laid out across smooth, tan skin, and displayed an air of cold uncaring. Protruding from the top of her head was a pair of midnight-black wolf ears, corresponding to her sleek black wolf tail. She was clothed in a sleeveless, dark blue button-up shirt with a jagged white bolt streaking across the chest. Under this she wore a fish net vest, which reached down past the elbows, and her forearms were wrapped up tightly in bandages. Her hands were clad in leather fingerless gloves. Around her waist was a long purple sash tipped with gold, and over that a thick steel belt from which her hilt and sword were hung, along with several little velvet bags and a hitayate. She had three-quarter length baggy grey cargo shorts, which had a long silver chain leading from the waist to the lower pocket, and black boots. But what was most piercing were her eyes. A deep crimson, they burned with a ferocity that spurred fear in the hearts of all who gazed upon her lovely face. But sadness also revelled within the red depths… the angst from long ago still haunted and flickered in her memories…

Sighing, she gazed up through the trees to the waxing moon. _Three more nights,_ she thought. _And then "it" will happen_.

Before that time, she would accomplish her mission for the Akatsuki. It would be very easy – the village of Konoha knew nothing of her existence as a member of the Akatsuki – it was only her home village who knew… so the ANBU from her village had chased her relentlessly this far.

The task would be easy. She would go to the village, trying to look inconspicuous, and mingle with the people, settling in. Tomorrow, she would catch her target.

And that target was Naruto.


	2. The Mission

Chapter two: The mission

The next day, Kakashi, Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura were training. Naruto was, as usual, trying to compete with Sasuke and Sakura was trying to get Sasuke's attention. Sasuke, focusing on his chakra, ignored the both of them.

"Oi, Sasuke! Fight me!" Naruto yelled, waving his arms around like an idiot.

Sakura glared at Naruto. "Idiot! He's training! Leave him alone!" But then she promptly turned to Sasuke and cooed, "Sasuke-kuuun! Wanna go on a daaate?"

Sasuke gave a small "hmph" and turned away from them. Maybe he could train in the forest to get away from them. But as his eyes directed towards the forest, he started in surprise. He could have sworn that he saw… or was it his eyes playing tricks on him? He could have sworn that he had seen someone standing in front of the forest, but suddenly disappear.

"Out of the way, you!" a voice called from above.

Sasuke promptly jumped to the left, and was clipped by a large wind vortex as the girl landed.

He blinked as she turned and laid her stare upon him. _She's beautiful… _he thought to himself as he took in her appearance. Black, silken hair sweeping about her shoulders, perfect, tanned skin, porcelain features…

But her eyes… those scarlet eyes made him shudder. There was a darkness to them that he had only ever seen once before… in the eyes of his brother, Itachi.

The girl noticed him staring at her, and she smiled slightly. Then she shifted her gaze to the others, and raised her eyebrows in surprise.

"Uncle Kakashi!" she exclaimed.

Kakashi blinked. "Oh, Kayatakarai! What are you doing here?" he asked.

Naruto looked from Kakashi to the girl. "Uncle?! You have a NIECE?!" he cried.

Kayatakarai laughed. "I see you're training your students! It's been three years, hasn't it?"

"Yup, three years since that last meeting." Kakashi smiled. "How is the village? And your parents?"

At this, she twitched slightly, and her eyes suddenly clouded, but she reverted back to her normal self.

"So, you haven't introduced me to your trainees, Uncle!" she said cheerfully, changing the subject

Kakashi noticed the sudden change in her mood, but decided not to press on it. "Oh, how rude of me. This is Naruto," Naruto perked up at the sound of his name and waved, "Sakura," Sakura glared at her, jealous, "And Sasuke," Sasuke was still watching her. "Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, this is Kayatakarai."

At the sound of Naruto's name, Kayatakarai narrowed her eyes slightly. _So this is the fox-demon they have spoken of, _she thought._ Heh, looks like my mission will be easier than I thought._

"Oh, you guys can just call me Kaya," she said with a smile.

Sasuke noticed the hitayate at her waist. "You're a ninja, I see… What village are you from?"

"I'm from the Starlight Village. It's a relatively new village – only about a decade old. But its location is very secret – it's even hidden from other villages." Kaya explained, looking down at her hitayate with pride.

"Starlight Village?" Sasuke said. "That's an odd name. Why is it called that?"

Kaya did not answer the question. Instead, she brushed her hair out of her eyes and looked off into the distance.

"So, why are you here?" Naruto asked.

"Oh…" Kaya fumbled for an answer. "Um… just a mission."

Naruto blinked. "You're a chuunin?"

"Jounin." Kaya corrected him.

"Huuuuuh?!" Naruto's jaw dropped in shock. "You?! A jounin? Already?"

Kakashi chuckled. "Yes. The Starlight Village is home to a small population of very talented ninja. It is said that the world's most powerful jutsu are taught there, but the secrets have never been shared with other villages. They also have a very strict and difficult training system, so becoming a chuunin or jounin there is twice as hard as it is here. Kaya is extremely talented to have graduated to jounin level there – and at such a young age, too."

Naruto grinned. "Well then, I wouldn't mind testing out MY ultimate skills on you. I'll bet I could have become a jounin there, easy!"

"Even though you didn't pass the chuunin exam, blockhead." Sasuke murmured.

Naruto shook his fist at Sasuke. "Shut up, idiot!" he barked, and then stomped over to Kaya. "Let's spar!"

Kaya gave a spiteful laugh, and tossed her hair. "Oh, right. You really think you can defeat me, boy?"

"Heh. We'll see about your attitude after the match," Naruto replied overconfidently, preparing for battle.

Kaya did not move. Instead, she merely glanced at Naruto as though he was a joke. "Very well. Take your move." She yawned.

Naruto, angered that she wasn't taking him seriously, charged at her, balling up his fist. As he leapt into the air and threw a punch, he found that he had plunged his fist through thin air. Kaya had vanished. He looked around, taken by surprise.

"Too slow," Kaya's voice whispered into his ear. "Looks like you need to work on your speed a little more. Or…" and she placed a hand on his navel, "Why don't you get a loan of chakra from the one inside here?"

Naruto gulped. _How did she know about the demon?_

"Lights out, Naruto," she said, and gave a chop to the back of his neck, knocking him out cold. She smirked. This mission was getting easier and easier. Now she could just carry him back to the Akatsuki without a struggle, no strings attached.

"Ah… well, it was nice meeting you again, Uncle, but I should get going…" Kaya said, picking up Naruto and slinging him over her shoulder. "I should take this guy home. Anyone got his address?"

"Uh… I'll show you the way." Sasuke offered. Sakura looked infuriated.

"I'm coming too!" she pouted, running after Sasuke. Kakashi merely shrugged.

"Okay, I suppose you have all trained enough today. You're all dismissed." And with that, he disappeared in a poof of smoke.

Kaya inwardly groaned. This was all she needed! She had planned to sneak off with Naruto once she was out of their sights. But now they wanted to come along. She looked at Sasuke, who was blushing slightly, and he looked away, embarrassed.

"Well, okay then. You can show me the way. But why is the girl coming?" she asked.

Sakura narrowed her eyes. "So that you won't try anything funny on Sasuke-kun!" she growled.

Kaya raised an eyebrow. "Don't worry, I won't touch a hair on his head. He's only showing me the way."

Sakura still glared at her, however. Sasuke was beginning to get annoyed at Sakura's presence.

"Sakura, go away. For once."

Sakura's eyes widened in shock, and she stared at Sasuke, looking deeply hurt.

"Sasuke-kun, what…?"

A single glare from him silenced her immediately. Tears filled her green eyes, and she ran away, weeping.

"Wasn't that a little harsh?" Kaya inquired, slightly taken aback.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "She's always bothering me with her "Oh Sasuke, Sasuke" nonsense. She's obsessed with me."

Kaya chuckled, nodding in understanding. "I know exactly how you feel. Some guys just won't leave me alone." Sasuke almost smiled – he could understand why.

The two walked on down the streets, talking idly, until they came to a small apartment in the corner of a little street. The door was unlocked, and they let themselves in, finding themselves in a comfortable-looking, although slightly untidy, house. Kaya dropped Naruto onto a couch and looked around the room. "Nice place he has here," she commented. Sasuke merely grunted, trying to hide his face – he was blushing.

Kaya raised an eyebrow again. "What's up with you?" she questioned.

'N-nothing," he replied, staring determinedly out the window. He turned around finally, as she had her back to him while she was examining some shelves, and his brow furrowed when he saw an odd, slender scar trailing down the back of her slim neck.

"What's that?" he asked. "That scar?"

Kaya froze suddenly. "What do you mean?" she asked jerkily, without turning around.

He approached. "That one on the back of your neck."

Kaya gasped, and covered her neck, spinning around. "Th-that scar… it's none of your business!" To Sasuke's immense shock, tears began to rise in the corners of her angry eyes as she stared at him. She turned away.

"It's a memoir… of my past…" she said in a voice barely louder than a whisper.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed slightly. "Your past?"

Kaya looked back at him, tears now flowing unchecked down her cheeks. She tried to wipe them away in vain. "Don't mind me… just a little something in my eye."

Sasuke moved closer to her. "Listen… don't cry…" he put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. She buried her face into his chest.

"It… was so horrible…" she choked. After a moment of silence, she continued. "My true name is not Kaya… it's Crystal… but I needed to conceal it in fear of being discovered. You see, I was born into the Village of Starlight…"

Sasuke's eyes widened. "You mean… you were born into _that _village? That is considered to be the ultimate village… where the most brilliant ninja are born into…"

Kaya nodded. "It is where the most powerful ninjas are from… and it reigns over all other villages in terms of political power as a result of this. Anyway, when I was born, I had strange powers that nobody could understand, even in Starlight. When I was just a baby I could manipulate elements at my own will, so it was then that my parents discovered that I was the Legacy of The Starlight Crest. But the Akatsuki found out… and they wanted my power. So they came and… and…" She paused. "They slaughtered my entire family and village…"

Sasuke was silent. "The same thing happened to me…" He could never forget that fateful day, when he witnessed the demonic eyes of his brother. "So what are you doing here?"

Kaya pulled away from him. "I cannot say…" And with that she pulled open the door and ran out.


End file.
